In the Computer, Communications and Consumer (3C) electronic product market, integration of wireless communication and broadband network is an inevitable trend. With the increasing complexity of the system, the high system stability is also required. Moreover, to ensure an Integrated Circuit (IC) chip to operate correctly, a highly stable oscillator (such as a crystal oscillator) must be employed to provide a precise clock signal.
An oscillator, applicable to a 3C electronic product, needs to be light, thin, short, and small, so that the volume of oscillator must be minimized and manufacturing cost must be low. Therefore, how to integrate an oscillating element (such as a crystal plate) and an IC chip becomes a major technical challenge for developing a miniature crystal oscillator at a low cost.